


Бабье лето мистера Дэвида Сарифа

by Lyolya_Sh



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyolya_Sh/pseuds/Lyolya_Sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Дэвид Сариф начинает играть с судьбой в шахматы, она выкладывает на стол карты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые могут увидеть здесь слеш, но кто я такая, чтобы им в этом мешать?... :laugh: Идея честно сперта из рассказа О`Генри.  
> Написано на ФБ 2013 для команды fandom Deus Ex/  
> Мои благодарности emax за идеи и консультации по обосную, и K. Depressnyak, которая это вычитывала.

Дэвид Сариф, владелец, бессменный лидер и идейный вдохновитель крупнейшей корпорации на рынке биомеханического протезирования, разочарованно вздохнул и отбросил очередной шейный платок в кучу, где уже покоилась дюжина его собратьев.  
Почтенный джентльмен никак не мог определиться с подходящим оттенком аксессуара. Не то, чтобы они особо отличались друг от друга – все были темно–серого цвета согласно официальному корпоративному стилю, но все же отличались некоторыми нюансами.   
Последний чуть отливал бронзой, сочетаясь с декоративной вязью на правой руке сомневающегося владельца, но делал не тот акцент. Тот, что был до него, имел голубовато–стальной отблеск, подчеркивающий цвет глубоко посаженных глаз на хмуром лице, и слишком привлекал внимание. А вариант с легкой искрой был откинут особо сердито, как слишком вызывающий и совершенно не подходящий общему облику.  
Надо сказать, что все эти душевные метания продолжались довольно долго, так как до платков так же дотошно подбирались рубашка (слишком мрачная) и жилет, которые тоже лежали вокруг в немалом количестве. Нет, не разбросанные. Приличные руководители корпораций гардероб не разбрасывают, они его развешивают. На пол. Но не будем отвлекаться.  
Мистер Сариф еще раз обреченно вздохнул и выудил из кучки шелка очередную жертву, которая на данный момент казалась наименее отталкивающей.   
А теперь стоит объяснить, как столь солидный и преуспевающий джентльмен стал жертвой моды.   
До недавнего времени мистер Сариф был вполне довольным жизнью состоявшимся бизнесменом, успешно продвигал самые что ни на есть, высокие технологии и владел половиной Детройта. К шестидесяти семи годам он обзавелся армией поклонников, которые готовы были носить его на руках, не меньшим количеством завистников, которые готовы были его живьем съесть, а также сторонним электоратом, который увлеченно наблюдал за противостоянием, с последствиями разной степени тяжести, первых двух групп.   
Надо сказать, что мистер Сариф не всегда был таким состоятельным и преуспевающим. Целеустремленности и упорства ему было не занимать, но, как говорится, «хочешь рассмешить бога – расскажи ему о своих планах», поэтому азартная красотка Судьба в жизни этого великого человека играла немаловажную роль, а проще говоря – развлекалась напропалую.   
Пожалуй, впервые она смешала и бросила кости еще до его рождения, когда в далеком 1968 году на рынке в центре Хамба любимый и опекаемый наследник из семьи мустараби встретил арабскую девочку, продававшую дешевые побрякушки. Причина, по которой юная красавица решила, что чопорно одетым господам непременно нужны медные серьги с большим количеством подвесок, осталась неизвестной. Возможно, это было предположительное наличие энной суммы денежных средств в карманах джентльменов, но не будем убивать романтику подобными подозрениями.  
Как бы то ни было, Демир Шариф взглянул в прекрасные голубые глаза красавицы Амбер, да так в них и утоп.   
К концу недели он еще несколько раз наведался на рынок по разным причинам и пришел к выводу, что его жизнь без веселой красавицы холодна, пуста и бессмысленна. Надо сказать, что девушка была весьма польщена вниманием столь статного кавалера, хотя постоянно подшучивала над своим застенчивым поклонником.  
Спустя каких–то пару месяцев встреч молодые люди объяснились, чувства оказались взаимными. Все бы было замечательно, но семья Шариф наотрез отказалась принимать красавицу, объясняя это тем, что негоже порядочному наследнику связываться с голодранкой.  
И разгорелись бы тут вполне шекспировские страсти новоявленных Монтекки и Капулетти, но будущие родители нашего героя оказались более здравомыслящими или рискованными (выберете, что вам больше по вкусу), чем средневековые подростки. Демир собрал собственные вещи, деньги и драгоценности и, подхватив суженую, упорхнул в далекую Америку. Родственники кинулись было возвращать беглецов, но потом рассудили, что ни делается, все к лучшему, а в родной стране, где перевороты случаются с завидной регулярностью, порядочному еврею делать нечего.   
На этом романтическая часть повествования заканчивается. Чтобы не сгущать краски, не стоит пересказывать, как тяжело жилось влюбленной паре в Новом свете. Скажу только, что обосновались они в Бостоне, где прожили всю оставшуюся жизнь, хоть и небогато, но вполне счастливо. А спустя пару лет после приезда с родины бог наградил их наследником, которого назвали Давидом.   
Но к тому времени фамилия предков претерпела изменения благодаря аборигенам, которые не питали нежных чувств к шипящим звукам. Так и появилось на свет имя, которое позже будет звучать в новостях – Дэвид Сариф.  
  
***  
  
Парень рос активным, умным и упрямым. Этому весьма способствовала обстановка эмигрантского квартала. Шишек на отпрыска непонятных кровей сыпалось много, но Дэйв не унывал, а совал нос во все дыры и закоулки района.   
Любимым его местом обитания была мастерская по ремонту автомобилей, которая под покровом ночи становилась не совсем легальной, а иногда и абсолютно криминальной мастерской. Отец Дэйва работал там днем, иногда вечером, но никогда после заката, о чем сам мальчик сожалел, ведь ночью происходит все самое интересное, поэтому, научившись крутить гайки и переставлять свечи, втайне заменял родителя на рабочем месте. Он регулярно желал родителям спокойной ночи, и делая вид, что отправляется спать, как истинный малолетний обормот, выбирался в окно и направлял свои стопы в мастерскую, где ночью разбиралась на запчасти очередная «крутая тачка».  
Однажды жертвой горе–мастеров должен был стать новенький Порше–купе. Дэйв привычно выбрался из окна, уже предвкушая, как заберется этой детке под капот, но… Великой Судьбе, видимо, стало скучно и она снова тряхнула стаканчиком с костями. Красавца Порше от вандализма спасли представители законного владельца, которые своими совершенно бандитскими лицами и огромными размерами запугали обитателей мастерской.   
Но, по–видимому, владелец купе был очень–очень зол, поэтому запугиванием дело не ограничилось, и к моменту появления Дэйва на полу в художественном беспорядке лежали пять трупов, а по стенам образовалось весьма авангардистское граффити из дырок от пуль с пятнами крови и подтеками мозгов.  
Дэвида это произведение криминального искусства весьма «вдохновило». Он здраво рассудил, что срочно надо делать ноги, пока не нагрянули копы и не забрали в участок. Поэтому он летел на всех парах домой, придумывая на ходу, как предупредить отца, что с сегодняшнего дня он стал безработным по причине сильно–мертвого работодателя.   
Душевный подъем недоросля этим не ограничился. Он пораскинул мозгами и решил, что как бы он ни обожал машины, если дальше будет зарабатывать, разбирая краденные тачки, то вполне может оказаться следующим персонажем очередной жуткой абстракции. Поэтому, будучи мальчиком неглупым, решил внять намеку мироздания и искать способы изменить существующее положение дел.   
Пожалуй, больше машин Дэвид любил только играть в бейсбол, но тут судьба, взбрыкнув, подложила ему свинью в виде сломанной Длинным Фрэдом в двух местах, а потом плохо сросшейся руки.   
Оставалось только одно, и парень занялся учебой.  
Образование нашему сорванцу поначалу давалось очень нелегко. Необходимость корпеть часами над учебниками для активного подростка была сущим наказанием. Но, видимо, кто–то наверху сжалился над упрямцем и решил подсластить пилюлю.   
Мистер Спенсер был учителем от бога! Он умел завладеть вниманием и донести до переполненных гормонами мозгов крупицы знаний. Но что еще более важно, он был физиком, а точнее физиком–механиком.   
Ходили слухи, что еще во времена аспирантуры его выперли из университета за аморальное поведение. Что там произошло на самом деле никто за давностью лет не помнил, но предположения выдвигались весьма разнообразные – от курения травки до совращения дочки ректора. Впрочем, мистеру Спенсеру такие слухи совершенно не вредили, а скорее добавляли пикантности – своим внешним видом он скорее напоминал маленького мопса с замашками великовозрастного шалопая, но уж точно не походил на злостного нарушителя спокойствия.  
Однажды на уроке разговор зашел о вечном двигателе, а так как к двигателям Дэвид был всегда неравнодушен, объяснение темы вылилось в пылкую дискуссию. Они строили теории и предположения, забыв об остальных учениках, спорили друг с другом с пеной у рта. И не заметили не только, как прозвенел звонок, но и то, что ученики быстро, стараясь не привлекать внимания спорщиков, вымелись из класса.  
Этот мистер Спенсер своими разговорами и увлеченностью заразил юного Дэвида идеей о получении хорошего образования.   
Поэтому к моменту окончания школы у будущего главы Sarif Industries был табель с отличными оценками и приглашения в несколько вузов. Хотя мысль о Лиге Плюща была соблазнительной, но недостижимой и поэтому была отметена за бесперспективность. Прикинув все за и против молодой авантюрист сделал ставку на развитие технологий, и выбор пал на Массачусетский технологический институт.  
  
***  
  
В МТИ он снова не дал усмириться своей кипучей натуре. К концу первого полугодия его неуемную тягу к знаниям знал почти весь преподавательский состав. А еще через год некоторые представители этого самого состава старательно избегали общества сверх меры настойчивого и любознательного студента. До сих пор учащиеся и преподаватели пересказывают историю о том, что профессор электротехники спасался от назойливого Сарифа в дамском туалете, рискуя быть побитым рюкзаками с учебниками, ой, простите, изящными дамскими сумочками.   
К моменту получения Дэйвом степени бакалавра религиозный настрой местной профессуры достиг небывалых высот за счет регулярных молитв за избавление от этого чудовища.   
Тем эмоциональнее была реакция, когда он получил стипендию и объявил, что остается заканчивать магистратуру. Результатом этого была строчная госпитализация ректора с подозрением на инфаркт и его категорический отказ выходить с больничного в ближайшие года полтора – два. Но мечтам не суждено было сбыться, и ему пришлось вернуться после визита одного «любящего студента», который пригрозил, что если тот немедленно не подпишет все необходимые документы для исследований, то он останется еще на пару лет получать докторскую степень. Договоренность была достигнута, и ректору пришлось выписаться из клиники в рекордные сроки, вылечившись от проблем с сердцем.  
Получение Сарифом степени магистра по бизнес–администрированию отмечали с таким размахом, что охрана кампуса чуть не привлекла с перепугу спецназ для успокоения особо запраздновавшихся. Составленный на следующий день список достижений впечатлял: три перелома конечностей разной степени тяжести; шесть вывихов, виртуозность которых оценивалась парамедиками, которые тырили себе снимки «на память, бывает же такое»; два сотрясения мозга; одиннадцать потерянных кошельков; четыре уволившихся охранника, во главе с шефом, который в срочном порядке решил уйти в отставку; восемь грузовых машин с мусором и пустой тарой и предмет нижнего женского белья, который еще целых две недели висел над входом в здание администрации.  
Сам же Дэвид был не в курсе этого шабаша, потому как совершал свой первый заплыв в океан мировой науки и экономики, а конкретно – в область робототехники. Погружение в пучины прошло весьма успешно – Сарифа оценили за невероятную целеустремленность и очень толковый подход к делу.  
Видимо в это время госпоже Судьбе надоело смотреть на скучный и вполне предсказуемый карьерный рост подопечного, и она снова лениво погремела костяшками, в следствие чего на одном из корпоративных мероприятий Дэвида представили уже знаменитому на тот момент Хью Дэрроу.   
Молодые люди сразу нашли общий язык. Оба были невероятно целеустремленны, умны и безгранично амбициозны. Помимо всего прочего у них было еще одна схожая особенность – они вынуждены были отказаться от любимых увлечений из–за физического увечья, но оба всеми силами стремились компенсировать свои ограниченные возможности.   
Вот тогда Хью и предложил Дэвиду углубиться в область биомеханического протезирования. Спокойного и уравновешенного британца привлекал яркий, взрывной и кипучий темперамент Сарифа. Конечно, ему хватало и собственной целеустремленности, но Дэвид умудрялся добавить цвета и иллюминации в совершенно обыденные темы, поэтому неудивительно, что Хью оказался совершенно очарован новым знакомым.  
Спустя некоторое время они объединили усилия в разработках, совокупность гения Хью и организаторских способностей Дэвида стало давать весьма весомые результаты. Работы велись сначала в области протезирования конечностей, и весьма успешно. Вскоре разработки были представлены публике, и ими заинтересовались крупные медицинские компании.   
Где–то в это время их тандем и дал трещину.  
Они оба всегда осознавали, что эти стремления и научные разработки – борьба с собственным недостатком, который в смелых мечтах полностью преодолевался. Но тут иллюзиям одного из молодых людей суждено было рухнуть.  
Для предотвращения процесса отторжения биомеханических протезов был изобретен нейропозин, и перспективы открывались самые радужные, но оказалось, что этот самый препарат совершенно не принимался организмом Хью. Это здорово подкосило амбициозность молодого ученого. К тому же Сарифа все больше привлекала тема искусственных улучшений человеческих способностей без медицинских показаний, что разочарованному Хью казалось противоестественным. Это привело к тому, что он начал тяготиться их работой и под предлогом необходимой самостоятельности в научных разработках посоветовал Дэвиду основать свою собственную независимую компанию.  
Откровенно говоря, Хью очень надеялся, что привязанность Сарифа к нему окажется достаточно сильной и Дэвид откажется от собственных амбиций в пользу не столь удачливого друга. Он все чаще бросал на наперсника взгляды, полные грусти и ожидания, но никакой ожидаемой реакции на свои душевные метания не получил. Сариф оказался глухим, слепым и даже слишком целеустремленным, и сбить его с пути не представлялось возможным.  
Дэвид, к своей чести, старался поддерживать друга, но та жизнерадостность, которая привлекала в нем поначалу, теперь вызывала легкое раздражение. И Хью решил наступить на горло собственной песне, отпустив Сарифа в самостоятельное плавание, хотя глубоко в душе все еще лелеял надежду, что Дэвид – его Дэвид – одумается, вернется и их пути сойдутся воедино. Но Судьба, которая тоже начала испытывать раздражение, только в отношении этого британского зануды, подкинула тому участие в крупном и ну очень засекреченном проекте, чтобы он гарантированно не путался у нее под ногами и не мешал наслаждаться своей игрой.  
А у Дэвида уже была цель, и в 2007 году он основал собственную компанию, выбрав для штаб–квартиры не сильно благополучный и весьма потрепанный кризисами Детройт.   
  
***  
  
Амбициозность проекта не знала границ. Сариф решил, что просто построить многоэтажное здание офиса в центре города – скучно, банально, избито. Он, вопреки всем финансово–аналитическим планам, решил разместить тут же, в городе, все производство и лаборатории, создав таким образом целый конгломерат в одном месте.   
Это, на первый взгляд, необдуманное решение принесло свои плоды – из дворового мальчишки, подающего надежды студента, успешного бизнесмена он превратился фактически в столп местного, и не только, общества. Открыв производство и тем дав угасающему городу несколько тысяч рабочих мест, он завоевал уважение публики, влияние в политических кругах и первые полосы в новостях.   
Развитие собственной компании Дэвида окрыляло. Он с совершенно мальчишеским азартом собирал самых перспективных ученых по всему миру. Биологи, медики, химики, нейрофизики с громкими и не очень именами. В одном из таких походов он и заполучил доктора Меган Рид. Выпускница la Sorbonne подавала очень большие надежды, причем имела две специальности, благодаря чему имела все перспективы стать связующим звеном в разработке и адаптации к аугментациям. Все–таки, как не крути, при всех достоинствах у биомеханического протезирования был весьма существенный минус – нейропозин. Препарат был дорогостоящим, что здорово тормозило развитие всей отрасли. Решением этого вопроса и должна была заняться доктор Рид.  
Исследования шли полным ходом, появились вполне достойные результаты, которые привели к логическому итогу – молодой и амбициозной ученой пора уже иметь собственную рабочую группу.  
Дэвид умел принимать решения взвешенно и быстро. Он вызвал Афину, дал соответствующие указания об официальном утверждении на должность и решительно начал названивать доктору Рид домой.   
Часы показывали пять утра, но кого волнуют такие мелочи? Уж точно не человека, который на работе фактически жил.  
Сначала на экране шла заставка программы связи, потом она сменилась обстановкой кабинета доктора Рид. Там явно что–то происходило – до слуха Сарифа долетал голос Меган.  
– Боже, что ты наделал? – реплика прервалась расстроенным стоном. – Ты же все цветы разнес! Сидеть! Сидеть, я сказала! Прекрати! Фу! Фу! Нельзя есть герань!.. Точнее доедать. Нет! – голос приблизился к ультразвуку и заставил Дэвида поморщиться. – Это же мамин подарок! Нет! Ты не разобьешь эту вазу! Плохой пес!  
В этот момент на экране появилась голова. Взъерошенная такая, темноволосая голова. К торчащим волосам прилагалась задорная белозубая улыбка и пара серых глаз, в которых черти отплясывали джигу. Сариф сначала растерялся, а потом предположил, что, видимо, обладатель всколоченной макушки перед появлением упражнялся в поимке того самого «плохого пса», который съел цветок.  
Глаза уставились на растерянного Дэвида, и их обладатель улыбнулся еще более жизнерадостно.  
Дэвид завис. Это потом, много позже, он станет утверждать, что просто немного растерялся, но в тот момент он отчетливо услышал над ухом ехидный смешок и какое–то бряканье, поразительно похожее на стук игральных костей в стакане.  
Ситуация была странной, несколько неловкой, и Дэвид судорожно пытался сообразить, что именно она ему напоминала – то ли из болтовни матери, то ли из наставлений отца.   
Но так как ничего исторически важного не вспомнилось, Сариф решил действовать по обстоятельствам и, как воспитанный сын достойных родителей, решил поприветствовать незнакомца.  
– Добрый… доброе утро.  
– Здравствуйте.  
Взъерошенный отвлекся на что–то происходящее у него за спиной, потом снова обернулся к собеседнику. Судя по всему происходящее, что бы там не было, его здорово забавляло.  
– Вы наверное босс Меган? Простите, она сейчас немного занята воспитанием своей собаки.  
– Это и твой пес тоже! – послышался возмущенный женский голос. – Так займись им!  
Обладатель взъерошенной головы, кинул взгляд через плечо, повернулся, с улыбкой извинился и попрощался с Сарифом и исчез из поля видимости.  
– Кубрик, сидеть! – команда была отдана столь четко и привычно, что Дэвиду и самому захотелось присесть. В смысле, поудобнее присесть, он же по серьезному делу тут.  
На экране появилось лицо запыхавшейся Меган.   
– Доброе утро, Дэвид. Прошу прощения. Этот негодник меня совершенно не слушается.  
Дэвиду потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы сообразить, что она имела в виду пса, а не обладателя белозубой улыбки.  
– Он только Адама слушается, – пожаловалась девушка. – Еще раз прошу прощения. Что–то случилось?  
Сариф понял, что до сих пор не сказал о причине столь раннего звонка и почувствовал облегчение, переключившись на знакомое поле деловых вопросов.  
Разговор давно закончился, а Дэвид все еще не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Он прочитал служебную записку заведующего лаборатории о пропаже нейропозина, вяло отчитал техников за задержку в обслуживании вертушки, выслушал вполуха Притчарда, распинающегося про файрволл и отправил того восвояси рассеянным кивком головы. Следом вошла Афина, принесла кофе и поинтересовалась его самочувствием. Дэвид подумал, что ощущения и правда какие–то странные, наверное, надо проверить текущую партию нейропозина, а то и отозвать – что–то нехорошо он на него действует. О! И вспомнить, что же там такого говорил ему отец. Придя к таким выводам, Дэвид собрался, встряхнулся и приступил к работе.  
  
***  
  
Случай этот довольно быстро забылся. Сариф решил, что личная жизнь сотрудников – это сугубо их персональное дело. Должна же она у них быть. Ведь должна же?  
Сам Сариф жил работой, и его это вполне устраивало. Попытки обзавестись той самой личной жизнью, конечно, были. Родители мечтали понянчить, побаловать и всячески испортить собственных внуков. Они делали всяческие поползновения в этом направлении, даже пытались знакомить Дэвида с перспективными, на их взгляд, невестами. С дочкой соседей (милая девочка, а как готовит!), дочкой каких–то знакомых (она такая красавица и очень любит кошек), дочерьми друзей каких–то знакомых, но только все как–то совсем неудачно. Когда незнамо какая по счету, претендентка на тогда еще не известную фамилию Сариф вместо романтического ужина в ресторане получила бесконечно долгую, но весьма эмоциональную, лекцию о каком–то Сандро, не то Мусса–Вивальди (хотя при чем там композитор), не то Муссо–Ивельди (может, он машину себе выбирал?), который как–то особо зверски издевался над рыбой, обозвала недоумевающего Дэвида «невозможным занудой», обиженно поджала губы и шустро уцокала каблучками в небытье, родители успокоились и попытки загнать сына под венец прекратили.  
Нет, с либидо у Дэвида было все в порядке – подростком он регулярно рукоблудствовал в ванной, а во времена учебы в институте встречался со студентками, но все это воспринималось как физиологическая необходимость, без чувств и обязанностей, которые могли бы обременить молодых людей.  
Позже Сариф самозабвенно углубился в варево бизнеса и даже на такие встречи времени не осталось. Но здоровый организм, которому было совершенно наплевать на всякую ерунду вроде науки, денег и власти, требовал свое, и Дэвид снисходил до удовлетворения плоти за соответствующую финансовую компенсацию, и это делало его хотя и нечастым (ввиду своей консервативности и занятости), но постоянным клиентом одной из специализирующихся на досуге джентльменов фирм.   
Так, соответственно, все и продолжалось – Сариф решил, что такие понятия, как привязанность, любовь и близость не имеют к нему никакого отношения. Он напрочь забыл бы про владельца взъерошенной макушки, если бы про него не напомнила сама доктор Рид.  
Как–то вечером Меган связалась с Дэвидом по инфолинку и, жутко смущаясь и нервничая, поведала, что у нее оказались образцы ДНК (тут она покраснела), которые реагируют на импланты совсем уж необычно. Точнее, вместо того, чтобы отторгать чужеродные вживления, всячески ассимилируются с ними. Девушка мялась, спотыкалась на каждом слове и отводила глаза, рассказывая, что получила это образцы «ну совсем случайно и просто хотела проверить». Но что именно нуждалось в проверке доктор Рид так и не озвучила.  
И лишь через некоторое время благодаря собственному упорству и невероятному в этой ситуации терпению Дэвиду все–таки удалось выяснить, что так смущало девицу. Оказывается, те самые образцы она получила от своего молодого человека, без его ведома и, конечно, без его согласия.   
Второй проблемой стало то, что на данный момент молодой человек имел статус «бывшего». И если с первой проблемой они еще смогли бы справиться («Меган, дорогая, этим вопросом займутся юристы»), то с решением второй возникли определенные сложности.   
Адам – так звали обладателя революционной ДНК – как оказалось, служил в спецназе и по долгу службы мотался по всему миру, участвуя в различных небезопасных предприятиях. То есть следующая возможность заполучить волшебные образцы могла как отодвинуться на неопределенное время, таки и исчезнуть совсем.  
Дэвид скрипнул зубами. Мало того, что эта дурочка упустила из рук их общий выигрышный билет, так еще и призналась в этом спустя почти два года, уже после того, как их призовой фонд отправился искать бесчисленные и весьма опасные приключения на свою лохматую голову.  
Но бездействовать Сариф не умел, поэтому он отправил растерянную докторшу продолжать работу, а сам воспользовался своим положением воротилы бизнеса и начал названивать знакомым в министерстве. Ему нужно было заполучить мальчишку и по возможности добраться до его досье.  
Дело продвигалось со скрипом, если не сказать, что стояло на месте.  
Либо знакомые не имели связей в подходящем департаменте, чтобы вытащить Адама Дженсена (так звали парня), либо это были не настолько знакомые, чтобы рисковать собственным местом в угоду настырного владельца Sarif Industries. Поэтому доступ к личному делу пока был закрыт.  
Только один из служащих в министерстве, покопавшись в бумагах, поинтересовался, на кой ляд такому достойному джентльмену какой–то обычный солдафон. На это получил порцию вранья о женихе любимой племянницы, потом почесал нос и загадочно выдал, что, возможно, Дженсен сам скоро окажется на гражданке, потому что кое–кому, а это было произнесено весьма выразительно, этот парень сильно не нравится.  
Дэвид немного приуныл, что не получил желаемое немедленно, но он не стал бы главой корпорации, если бы не умел быть по необходимости терпеливым.  
Спустя еще год мистера Дженсена «ушли» таки в отставку под шумок кадровых перестановок в полиции, да еще и с волчьим билетом. Дэвид начал придумывать, как бы поизящнее прибрать к рукам бывшего полицейского, чтобы у того даже мысли не было улизнуть.  
Решение ему было преподнесено прямо–таки на блюдечке собственным начальником по кибернетической безопасности. От него поступил рапорт с предложением обзавестись отдельной службой физической защиты. Дэвида настолько воодушевила идея, что дальнейшие предложения по привлечению крупнейших фирм, специализирующихся на безопасности, прошли мимо его сознания.  
Надо ли говорить, что с доктором Рид он связался, даже не успев до конца дочитать бумагу. Действовать он решил осторожно, не торопясь, чтобы не упустить птицу счастья, точнее птица. Поэтому определились наблюдать за объектом плотно, дать ему возможность самому поискать счастья в поисках работы. За успех уже не переживали – кому нужен бывший спецназовец, которого со скандалом выперли со службы.  
В жизни мистера Дженсена снова появилась бывшая подружка, которая старалась поддержать в трудную минуту и очень–очень хотела помочь.  
Со своей стороны, имея наконец вполне реальные перспективы, Сариф нанял частного детектива с целью получения информации, которой так не хотели делиться в ведомстве.  
Результаты расследования оказались столь неожиданными, что не столько давали ответы, сколь добавили еще больше вопросов.  
Судя по этой информации, будущий подопечный имел какое–то отношение к лаборатории «Белая спираль», в которой работали его настоящие родители. Учитывая, что проект был сильно засекреченным, а у Адама оказалась весьма необычная ДНК, сам собой напрашивался вывод, что он каким–то образом испытал на своей шкуре научные изыскания собственных предков. Но более точной информации получить не удалось – лаборатория сгорела вместе со всеми разработками, а родители мальчика погибли при пожаре. И даже настоящая фамилия Адама не сохранилась – Дженсенами оказались приемные родители, к которым он попал после пожара в возрасте пяти лет.  
Но сколько бы вопросов ни возникало, неоспоримым оставался тот факт, что Адам был уникален.  
Дэвид долго рассматривал его фотографию, как истовый коллекционер – бесконечно ценное и прекрасное произведение искусства. Как священный Грааль, который в скором времени должен будет оказаться в его руках. В голове снова что–то мелькнуло, что–то, связанное с отцом, но Сариф откинул это за ненадобностью.  
Спустя несколько месяцев мистер Дэвид Сариф, через доктора Меган Рид, сделал мистеру Дженсену предложение занять должность начальника службы безопасности Sarif Industries, и тот ответил согласием.  
Заполучив себе такой ценный экземпляр Homo sapiens emendatus, Дэвиду оставалось только подсунуть тому кабальный контракт, по которому этот представитель человеческой породы будет принадлежать ему мыслями (верность – штука полезная), телом, что самое основное, и душой, ну это уж так, до кучи.  
Неспешность действий в отношении Дженсена дала свои результаты – контракт был подписан без долгих раздумий. Этот момент не остался без внимания Дэвида – он умел быстро принимать серьезные решения и ценил это в других.   
  
***  
  
Адам быстро вник в работу и регулярно сообщал о необходимости тех или иных необходимых мер, которые здорово раздражали начальника отдела другой безопасности – кибернетической, но Сариф видел в этом только здоровую конкуренцию, больше походившую на выяснение дворовых мальчишек, у кого велик круче. Дэвиду доставляло удовольствие незаметно наблюдать за перепалками этих двоих, потом ему приходилось вспоминать, что он все–таки Большой Босс, и с легким сожалением разнимать их, отправляя спорщиков по своим кабинетам.  
Все перепалки проходили по одному сценарию. Адам выдвигал предложение, Фрэнк, закипая, выступал в пику Дженсену, тот отвечал предельно спокойно, иногда чуть язвительно, что заводило Притчарда еще сильнее, и так по нарастающей, пока их не прерывал Сариф. После их ухода он улыбался – эти мальчишки всегда поднимали ему настроение.  
Однажды Сариф, проверяя очередные испытания в лаборатории, вызвал Дженсена к себе в кабинет, чтобы обсудить сохранность некоторых прототипов во время перевозки.  
Он поднялся к себе на собственном лифте и застал Адама у окна. Панорама на самом деле была впечатляющей – Сариф еще на стадии проектирования здания поставил условие архитекторам конкретно по этому пункту. Дэвид до мозга костей был человеком мегаполиса. Более того, он очень сильно любил именно Детройт. Бог знает почему, он был предан этим ночным огням, промышленным застройкам, смогу, так и не выветрившемуся за годы производственного кризиса, улицам, кишащим бандитами всех мастей, но Сариф на самом деле совершенно искренне любил этот человеческий муравейник. Он сам принадлежал этому городу. Его городу.   
И теперь Дэвид вместе с Адамом стоял у огромного окна, наслаждаясь видом и каким–то ощущением единения с городом и человеком, стоящим рядом. Никому из них не хотелось прерывать это уютное молчание – город переливался огнями, кокетливо подмигивая рекламой, Дженсен задумчиво и отстраненно улыбался своим мыслям, а Сариф, затаив дыхание, наблюдал за отражением Адама в стекле на фоне ночных улиц. Это все казалось ему несколько нереальным и в то же время невероятно прекрасным.   
Он не ожидал, то что кто–то еще смог увидеть в этом пейзаже ту урбанистическую красоту, ради которой он так спорил с архитекторами, а не просто желание лицезреть принадлежавшие владения.  
Дэвиду показалось, что Адам понял, почему он так привязан к этому виду.   
Не из–за власти, которой он обладал, не из–за видимых зданий, половина которых принадлежала ему, а потому что этот город был для него домом. Как был домом и для Дженсена. И Дэвиду показалось невероятно важным, что Адам понял его именно так.  
Спустя какое–то время Дженсен чуть грустно улыбнулся, бросил последний взгляд на огни города и, вздохнув, принялся рассказывать о делах.  
Они обсудили некоторые вопросы, и Адам ушел. А Дэвид испытал легкое, но щемящее душу разочарование, что тот тонкий момент душевного единения так скоро закончился.   
В ту ночь Сарифу приснился сон. Ему снилось, что они вдвоем, Дженсен улыбается и внимательно слушает, а Дэвид говорит. Рассказывает так, словно слова копились в нем годами, а теперь он их просто выплескивает. Про детство и автомастерскую, про злосчастный Порше, про мистера Спенсера, про сложности в институте, про дружбу с Дэрроу. А Дженсен только молчал, смотрел в глаза и улыбался.  
Наутро Дэвид проснулся отдохнувшим и совершенно счастливым.  
Он стал все чаще вызывать Дженсена к себе, выискивая весомые и не очень предлоги, а, выясняя рабочие вопросы, все чаще переключался на самого Адама, интересуясь тем, как он живет, о чем думает и чем дышит. Его все больше притягивал Дженсен. Тот, хоть и не принимал импланты на ура, но относился к ним более чем терпимо. В какой–то момент, Сариф и начал обращаться к Адаму «сынок», и в этом не было ничего покровительственного, Дэвид убеждал себя что просто хотел сказать, что имея такого сына он мог мы им гордиться.  
Да и сны впоследствии стали все более интимными. В них Дженсен сидел совсем близко, слушал и так же загадочно улыбаясь, смотрел в глаза. Дэвид поймал себя на мысли, что хочет и в реальности увидеть такую улыбку, поэтому все также вызывал Адама к себе, якобы по работе, а потом рассказывал про мастерскую, или физика, или институтских преподавателей.   
Вот тогда–то мистер Сариф и заметил за собой некоторую капризность в отношении одежды.  
И вот поэтому сейчас он столько времени торчал перед зеркалом, пытаясь выбрать подходящий кусок шелка. К тому же повод сегодня был весьма обоснованный – слушанья в Конгрессе, где доктор Рид должна представить собственные революционные разработки.


	2. Chapter 2

В тот день сигнал тревоги разделил жизнь Дэвида на до и после. Все, что произошло перед нападением, как–то стерлось из памяти. А после… Последующие события вспоминались какими–то обрывками. Сигнал тревоги на экране. Вздрагивающий от отдаленных взрывов пол под ногами. Полицейские сирены. Запах гари.   
Сарифа тогда не пустили в разрушенные лаборатории. Сначала этому препятствовали полицейские, а потом и собственные охранники. Он ругался с полицией, требуя пропуска для собственных сотрудников, ведь там были самые последние, не запатентованные и секретные разработки. Дэвид надеялся спасти хоть что–то в этом хаосе из дыма, огня и обломков бетона. Но каждый раз получал отказ – пожар еще не был до конца потушен, периодически что–то взрывалось, а в лабораториях было достаточно баллонов с газом. Да и оставшиеся стены могли рухнуть в любой момент.  
Поэтому все, что оставалось Сарифу – ждать.   
Только спустя несколько часов, когда огонь потушили, спасатели проникли в развалины, оставшиеся на месте лабораторий.   
Дэвид считал, что готов ко всему, что, возможно увидит, пережитый в детстве опыт не настолько забылся, но, увидев первое тело, он словно рухнул под воду. Звуки доносились откуда–то издалека. Каждое движение давалось с трудом, а язык точно присох к гортани. Краски действительности выцвели, оставив после себя серую картинку. Казалось, даже время замедлило свой бег. До костей продирало холодом, словно он упал в ледяную реку. Только сверху был лед и никакого шанса всплыть и глотнуть воздуха.  
Спасатели доставали тела, одно за другим. А Дэвида наконец–то подпустили ближе, чтобы он мог опознать погибших. Глаза резало от гари и дыма, а он всматривался в очередную жертву, пытаясь под кровью и сажей узнать лица своих сотрудников. Узнать тех людей, которых сам когда–то принимал на работу. С каждой новой жертвой ему казалось, что все внутри него становится таким же пеплом – серым, легким, воняющим химией и горелым пластиком.  
На одном из тел оказался генеральский китель. Наверное, какому–то вояке представляли очередную разработку. Тут же активизировался спецназ, и Дэвида снова оттеснили подальше. При взгляде на надпись SWAT на бронежилете заныло сердце. Адам.  
По мере того, как спасатели продвигались вглубь лабораторий, найденные тела погибших оказывались все более изувеченными. В какой–то момент к Дэвиду подошел полицейский и попытался его увести:  
– Мистер Сариф, тела в таком состоянии, что вы вряд ли сможете их опознать.   
Но Дэвид уже и так догадывался кто будет среди последних трупов. Больше всего от взрывов пострадала лаборатория Меган Рид. Его оттеснили далеко в сторону и ему осталось только наблюдать, как обломок за обломком разбирают руины, в которые превратилась его мечта.  
В душе шевельнулись воспоминания о той, давней трагедии в мастерской. Тогда он смог двигаться, бороться за себя и свое будущее, а сейчас ему казалось, что случившееся обрушилось на него бетонной плитой, и не хватало сил даже чтобы сделать вздох. Сегодня не было злополучного Порше, были научные разработки. Но кому могло понадобиться пойти на столь чудовищные по своей жестокости меры, чтобы уничтожить их? Конкуренты не гнушались шпионажем и подкупом сотрудников, но устраивать подобные разрушения?.. Оставались только представители власти, и власти неофициальной.  
Из размышлений его выдернули крики спасателей:  
– Тут живой! Носилки сюда!   
И на Сарифа сразу обрушились звуки и краски окружающей действительности, время стронулось с места и понеслось вперед. Дэвид надрывно и глубоко вздохнул, тут же поперхнувшись дымом, и заторопился к машине скорой помощи, куда понесли выжившего. Он расталкивал людей, пробиваясь вперед и цепляясь взглядом за знакомую серую форму. Все ближе и ближе, чтобы увидеть и удостовериться, что глаза его не обманули. Наконец он оказался рядом с машиной, и сердце гулко ударилось о ребра.  
До того, как носилки занесли в машину, под кислородной маской Дэвид узнал лицо Адама Дженсена.  
  
***  
  
Скорая помощь отвезла Дженсена в госпиталь. Влияния Сарифа хватило на то, чтобы вытащить с уикэнда лучшего хирурга, собрать реаниматологов и анестезиолога, но вся власть закончилась в приемном покое больницы, за двери которого Дэвида категорически отказались пускать.  
Операция длилась несколько часов, и почти все это время Сариф сатанел под дверями, ведущими внутрь больницы. Сведя с ума собственного юриста, он добился, чтобы ему сообщали о ходе операции и состоянии пациента, но проникнуть в отделение так и не позволили.   
Светло–серый кафель на полу, ряды не слишком удобных сидений, белесые стены и давящий на глаза свет ламп. Сариф ходил кругами, считая плитки под ногами – одиннадцать в одну сторону и семнадцать в другую. Успокоиться не получалось – как только он садился, от мелкой дрожи начинало сводить внутренности.   
К концу первого часа к госпиталю начали подтягиваться журналисты. Больничная охрана старательно держала оборону. Получалось, что Дэвид оказался фактически заперт – одни двери были перекрыты медицинским персоналом, другие – настырными репортерами. Оставались только эти одиннадцать на семнадцать плиток.  
Несколько раз на связь выходила Афина, но Дэвид категорически запретил с кем–либо его соединять, если это не касалось операции и жизни Дженсена.  
Звонил Хью. И хоть поддержка влиятельного гения была на данный момент весьма кстати, Дэвид пропустил мимо ушей почти всю прочувствованную речь старого друга. Все мысли занимала операция.   
Одиннадцать в одну сторону и семнадцать в другую.  
Вышел врач с мрачным лицом. Он принес извинения, от которых Дэвид перестал дышать, но потом стал объяснять длинно и путано, сыпля медицинскими терминами. Только спустя какое–то время, видимо, по выражению лица Сарифа понял, что с родной заумью надо завязывать, пока его самого не отправили на операционный стол. Тяжело вздохнув, доктор перевел свою речь на общепринятый язык.  
Смысл сводился к тому, что правая рука и легкое настолько повреждены, что если и будут спасены, то функционировать в полной мере не смогут. Но при всех повреждениях самой сложной является травма головы, которая может иметь очень серьезные и непредсказуемые последствия. Осколки кости извлекли, раны вычистили, но остался отек мозга. И в связи с этим он–де, врач, не дает никаких гарантий на благополучный исход.   
Сариф каким–то шестым чувством понял, что давить на доктора бесполезно. Он не знал, как объяснить усталому врачу, что там, на операционном столе, лежит чуть ли не вся его жизнь. Надежда на будущее дела всей жизни. Надежда на успех. Надежда на развитие всего человечества. А еще там, под бестеневыми лампами, лежит шанс еще раз взглянуть вместе на ночной Детройт и разделить любовь к этому городу. И все это держалось на весьма тоненькой ниточке.  
– Спаси его жизнь, ладно? – единственное, что мог выдавить Дэвид, глядя в усталые глаза медика.  
Доктор только кивнул головой в ответ и молча ушел.  
Он появился снова только спустя полтора часа, еще более вымотанный, хотя это казалось невозможным. Операция закончилась успешно, но предстояло еще несколько, поэтому Дженсена погрузили в искусственную кому и перевезли в палату.  
  
***  
  
Дэвида снова не впустили, мотивировав это тем, что пациент в тяжелом состоянии и любая мелочь может оказаться фатальной. А доктор, оценив степень упертости Сарифа, пообещал, что, возможно, через пару дней, когда состояние пациента стабилизируется, он разрешит родственникам (тут он многозначительно посмотрел на Дэвида) увидеть больного.  
Сариф намек понял. Через два дня в отделение в качестве пожертвования привезли новое дорогостоящее оборудование, а Дэвиду разрешили увидеть Адама. Правда, только через стекло, дабы не занести инфекцию, но на будущее обещали впустить в палату, как только состояние мистера Дженсена нормализуется.  
Дэвид смотрел на тело, покрытое больничной простыней. За кучей трубок, маской и бинтами почти не видно было лица. Его разрывало от намерения пойти, вытрясти душу полицейским, врачам, охране и, одновременно, желанием наблюдать, как поднимается и опадает грудная клетка Адама. Он замирал при каждом выдохе и забывал, что и самому необходимо дышать.  
Работал аппарат искусственного дыхания, а Сарифу казалось, что так в Адама загоняют жизнь, а не воздух.  
Вдох–выдох.  
Дэвид стоял у больничного окна и смотрел на город.  
Зайти в палату к Дженсену разрешили только спустя неделю ожидания после операции. Сариф отменил все встречи, которые требовали его присутствия, а все остальные вопросы решал через Афину. В конце концов, он с таким трудом попал сюда, не для того чтобы сбежать через пять минут. Во всяком случае, он себя убеждал в этом. Эта неделя далась ему с трудом: повторные операции и остановка сердца Адама чуть не довели его до инфаркта его самого, и Дэвид решил вообще не выходить из больницы. Максимум, что он себе позволял – выйти в коридор и принимать звонок там, но даже в этом случае старался побыстрее дать указания и отделаться от собеседника.  
Доктор регулярно, со всем старанием, выставлял Дэвида из отделения – дескать, это ни в какие ворота не лезет, ему достаточно одного тяжелого пациента, а если мистер Сариф не изволит спать дома, то схлопочет в качестве бесплатного бонуса галлюцинации, а психиатрического отделения у них не предусмотрено. Сариф с привычным упрямством уезжал из больницы и ехал в офис, где его ждала прорва работы и такое же отсутствие подходящих для отдыха горизонтальных поверхностей.  
Спустя неделю упрямство главы корпорации взяло верх над больничными правилами и в палату поставили кушетку. Правда, врач оказался хитрым мерзавцем и, видимо, в отместку напичкал упрямца доброй порцией снотворного, опасаясь, что за спятившего Сарифа журналисты его порвут на строчки новостей.  
В результате Дэвид выспался и с новыми силами принялся воевать с полицией и строить подчиненных. Правда, приоритетной задачей он поставил планирование модификаций для Дженсена. Пока не был составлен точный план протезирования и имплантаций, Адама решили оставить в больнице и перевезти в Протез только перед самой операцией.   
Для оценки состояния была приглашена доктор Маркович. Она вынесла вердикт, что повреждения руки и легкого являются достаточными показаниями для установки аугментаций. Все остальное оставалось работоспособным. Вот тут настал черед Сарифа бороться за свои идеи. Он планировал максимально возможную замену органов. Всё только самое новое и совершенное. Правда, некоторые из желаемых образцов были выпущены только в качестве концептов, но Дэвид давил на докторшу всеми способами, добиваясь желаемого.  
Сариф не мог остановиться. В его мечтах Адам становился единственным и неповторимым, покорившимся человеку эволюционным чудом, сильным и прекрасным.  
Споры длились ни один час. Уже сдаваясь Маркович вздохнула и озвучила последний довод:  
– Мистер Сариф, я понимаю ваше стремление к настолько полной замене органов и конечностей. Но задумайтесь, если вы хотите сделать искусственный механизм, то зачем вам вообще использовать живое тело? Неужели вам нужен робот? Я не первый год работаю с протезами и знаю, что такое реабилитация после приращений. Дайте ему шанс остаться человеком, иначе он превратится в груду дорогого, но бесполезного хлама, потому что не справиться со всеми модификациями. Не забывайте, что ему придется со всем этим жить, и он не скажет вам спасибо за столь кардинальные изменения собственного организма, сделанные против его воли. Даже если таковая возможность оговорена в контракте, такое кардинальное аугментирование губительно для психики.   
И хотя все сказанное доктором Маркович заставило пошатнуться его уверенность в правильности решения, Дэвид все равно настоял на своем и получил план последующих операций и спустя пару дней занял место у стеклянной перегородки в операционную Протеза, где помешать ему находиться ближе к пациенту уже никто не посмел.  
Адама так и не выводили из искусственной комы, но состояние после операций в больнице стабилизировалось, и его решено было перевезти в Протез.  
Операции длились по нескольку часов, но Дэвид стойко наблюдал за процессом. Ему казалось, что если он отвернется, хоть на минуту, то случиться что–то непоправимое. Одна из медсестер предложила ему кофе, настороженно косясь на доктора Маркович – видимо, та бы не одобрила такого гостеприимства, Сариф все таки не медик, чтобы вообще находиться здесь. Дэвид вежливо поблагодарил девушку, но от напитка отказался.  
Время шло. В операционной сменялись врачи, а Сариф все так же продолжал стоять за стеклом, наблюдая за движениями медиков и роботов над телом пациента. Во время ампутации его замутило. Внутри все холодело. Какой–то дикий крик истошно бился в голове, стараясь вырваться наружу, и внутренности скручивало, как от боли. Но Дэвид только вцепился побелевшими от напряжения пальцами в край перегородки и заставлял себя не отворачиваться.  
– Держись сейчас, мой мальчик. Выдержи. А со всем, что будет потом, ты справишься. Мы справимся, – повторял Дэвид, как молитву.  
Там за стеклом возрождалась из пепла его надежда, его шанс, его жизнь. Его будущее.   
Вот только Судьба вложила в эти слова несколько иной смысл.  
Спустя несколько часов операция закончилась. Доктор Маркович взглянула на вымотанного Сарифа и, пригрозив вызвать охрану, отправила его домой.  
– Мы оставили Дженсена в искусственной коме. Сейчас ни вы, ни я, ничем ему не поможем. Его организму нужно время для восстановления.  
Дэвид проводил взглядом Адама, которого перевозили в палату, и отправился на выход. Его еще ждала работа.  
  
***  
  
Миновала третья неделя после нападения. Лаборатории перевезли в другие помещения, завалы разобрали, систему безопасности восстановили. Офис Sarif Industries походил на большой муравейник. По коридорам носились лаборанты, грузчики, монтеры, строители, охранники, уборщики и весь прочий персонал. Причем это движение не затихало и по ночам.  
Сам Сариф занимался поисками людей, которые могли бы продолжить исследования, решал вопросы с полицией, которая бессовестно тормозила расследование, а поздно вечером ехал в клинику, нервируя доктора Маркович одним своим присутствием. Она оказалась упрямее или опытнее коллеги из госпиталя и ни креслом, ни тем более кушеткой делиться не собиралась. Дэвиду оставалось стоять у окна и смотреть на город или сидеть у постели пациента на жестком табурете.  
Смотреть на ночной город в одиночестве казалось уже не настолько интересно – ночные огни словно поблёкли, а улицы перестали быть привлекательными.  
Наблюдать за неподвижным Адамом было тяжело. Импланты и гнезда вживили, но протезы ног и рук присоединять не стали, опасаясь рефлекторых движений новых конечностей, да и утяжелять неподвижное пока тело не стоило – пролежни еще никто не отменял.  
Повязки на лице сняли, швы убрали. Теперь через бровь и левую щеку виден был заживающий шрам. У Дженсена хватало и других, более серьезных повреждений, но почему–то именно этот порез отдавался противной ноющей болью где–то внутри. Дэвид протянул руку и осторожно, кончиками пальцев провел по рубцу. Сердце кольнуло, словно этот порез был на нем самом Сариф отдернул ладонь, поднялся и снова направился к окну.  
– Знаешь, Адам, – начал он. – Сегодня такая темная ночь, что огни кажутся такими маленькими и четкими, как звезды на небе. Наверное, будь мы не в городе, их бы тоже было видно, а сейчас только Луна.  
Дэвиду так хотелось разделить этот вид из окна, и он рассказывал обо всем, что попадало в поле зрения. Про вышку вдалеке, которая мелькала красной вспышкой, про новый плакат с рекламой оперы, про разгуливающего под окнами полицейского робота, про пробегающую мимо гусеницу подвесного монорельса.  
Город бурлил за окном, а здесь, в палате, жизнь замерла, ожидая момента, когда можно будет встрепенуться, стряхнуть с себя больничный запах и тоску и двигаться дальше.  
Дэвид был в какой–то степени благодарен за это спокойствие. Завтра предстоит напряженный день – Адама будут выводить из комы. Сариф прекрасно понимал, что Маркович была права про реабилитацию. Она давно работала в клинике, считалась одним из самых лучших специалистов и знала непонаслышке, что происходит с пациентами после операций.   
Сариф уже не первый раз задумывался, что он должен будет сказать и сделать, чтобы не потерять Адама. Только не его. Он уже и так потерял многое, упускать Дженсена он не в коем случае не собирался.  
Сариф снова подошел к больничной койке и посмотрел на Адама. Кожа после вживления брони все еще была отекшей и какой–то бледной, а вокруг креплений – опухшей и красной. Дэвид немного отодвинул вниз простыню. Открылись плечи и как–то резануло отсутствие рук. Хотя процесс ампутации проходил у него на глазах, но все равно отсутствие конечностей казалось дико неправильным.  
Сариф вернул простынь на место и прикрыл глаза.  
– Держись, мой мальчик. Ты будешь самым великолепным. Сильным и целеустремленным.  
Он замолчал, зацепившись за последнее слово. Вот! Вот оно! Теперь он знает, что делать дальше. Он даст Дженсену цель. Такую цель, ради которой он преодолеет все, ради которой он выживет и станет двигаться дальше. Он должен будет найти организаторов нападения. Найти и наказать. Да, Дженсен «хороший коп» до мозга костей, но эти люди убили Меган Рид, а Адам, судя по всему, до сих пор питал к ней нежные чувства. Дэвид выдел в его вещах ее фотографию. Этот факт почему–то заставил его поморщиться, но он отбросил непонятное чувство. Он ведь относится к Адаму как к сыну, наверное, просто переживает за него.  
В палату зашла медсестра, чтобы сделать вечерний осмотр, а Дэвид отправился домой, планируя поспать, а ,возможно, и выспаться впрок – дни ожидаются сложные. Он готов дать Дженсену цель, вот только услышит ли его Адам?  
С этой мыслью Дэвид бросил последний взгляд на Адама, потом на окно и вышел из палаты.

***  
  
Сарифу казалось, что он был готов ко всему. Он понимал, что реабилитация Дженсена будет долгой и изнурительной, возможно, на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Но, как оказалось, все намерения оставаться рядом и поддерживать рассыпались, столкнувшись с реальностью.  
Процесс вывода из комы превратился в кошмар. Как только Адам стал приходить в себя и начал осознавать, что ни рук, ни ног у него нет, и видеть он тоже не может, он стал кричать. Кричать дико и надрывно, возможно он бы и бился, как сумасшедший, но в движениях он был весьма ограничен, поэтому вся боль, страх и неизвестность выплескивалась в этом диком крике.  
Седативные препараты на какое–то время успокаивали его, но как только их действие ослабевало, все начиналось по новой.  
Дэвид старался как можно дольше находиться рядом, но даже его, казалось бы, крепкие нервы не выдерживали. Сариф не был религиозен, но это очень походило на тот ад, про который говорила религия его родителей. Даже сидя в кресле в своем кабинете Дэвиду казалось, что он все еще слышит эти надрывные крики.  
Маркович должна была постараться достучаться до сознания Дженсена, чтобы подготовить его к установке протезов. Они надеялись, что, обретя контроль над собственным телом, Адам успокоится.  
Подключение тоже проходило сложно. Дженсена выгибало и корежило от тестов на чувствительность. Новые конечности срабатывали, но при попытках пошевелить ими оставались неподвижными, от чего Адам еще больше ярился. Зрение пока не подключали, опасаясь последствий гематомы, и этот факт также не добавлял спокойствия пациенту.  
В бреду он несколько раз звал Меган, и, придя в себя, сначала спрашивал о ней. Признание оттягивали как могли, но Дэвид сам вызвался сообщить печальные новости. Дженсен выслушал на удивление внимательно, но под конец взбесился невероятно:  
– Верни мне мои глаза! Мои руки! Верни мне мое тело! – с дикой ненавистью орал он и бился в конвульсиях, чуть не ломая больничную кровать.  
Подоспевшие медики вкололи успокоительное, а Сариф на дрожащих ногах выбрался в коридор.  
Нет. Он не был готов к такому. Чистая ярость Адама заливала его с головой, как кипящее масло. Руки дрожали от пережитого. Протезы еще не действовали, но если бы они включились, то разрушением палаты тут бы не обошлось. Такой Дженсен его пугал. В нем не осталось ничего ни от того взлохмаченного парня, который улыбался ему с экрана, ни от солидного начальника службы безопасности, с которым он смотрел в окно кабинета.  
Но, не смотря на свой страх, Сариф раз за разом, каждый день приходил в клинику. Доктор Маркович ежедневно проверяла своего пациента, заставляла работать пальцами, которые еле слушались. После ее приходов Адам впадал в апатию, которая была следствием не то нервного напряжения, не то усталости от приложенных усилий. Это продолжалось до появления Сарифа в палате. Стоило ему только открыть рот в приветствии, как Дженсен снова начинал беситься и кричать. Правда Маркович уверила Дэвида, что если бы Адам на самом деле хотел свернуть ему голову, то уже давно сделал бы это. Сарифу очень хотелось в это верить. Ненависть Адама давила на него гранитной плитой, мешала дышать.  
– Ненавидь меня, мой мальчик. Если тебе так легче – ненавидь. Если это заставит тебя двигаться вперед – ненавидь, – твердил Дэвид, несмотря на то, что ему самому хотелось разнести эту чертову клинику или напиться до беспамятства.  
Когда–то среди этого крика и ненависти Сариф впервые попробовал транквилизаторы. Ему не понравилась действие препарата, сонливость, рассеянность, и от него пришлось отказаться. Теперь с дрожащими руками и расшатанными нервами приходилось справляться порцией виски. При всем этом приходилось следить за собой и держать себя в руках, далать вид, что все в порядке, чтобы конкуренты и репортеры не разорвали Sarif Industries на ничтожные клочки.  
Но ненависть Адама была теми каплями, которые все больше подтачивали силу и уверенность главы корпорации.  
Однажды при появлении Сарифа Адам не стал как обычно впадать в ярость. Он молча сидел на кровати, откинувшись на подушки, и смотрел в окно, не обращая никакого внимания на посетителя. Дэвид открыл уже было рот, чтобы поприветствовать его, но так и замер.  
Адам смотрел. Он смотрел в окно! Мысли в голове запрыгали как бешеные. Значитему подключили протезы глаз. Но почему, черт побери, Маркович не предупредила об этом?! Ноги стали ватными, и Сариф счел разумным осторожно присесть на табурет, так и не найдясь, что сказать.  
Дженсен медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на него желтоватыми, словно волчьими, глазами. «А цвет роговицы протезов надо поменять», – трепыхнулась испуганно мысль.  
– Здравствуй, Дэвид.  
  
***  
  
Следующие пару месяцев Адам ответственно занимался собственной реабилитацией. Он тренировал руки, учился заново ходить, а потом и бегать на тренажерах. Восстанавливал свою координацию. Все это время вплоть до выписки Дэвид регулярно навещал его в клинике и неизменно заставал подопечного терзающим очередной механизм. Сариф рассказывал о том, что происходит в офисе, городе, делился своими соображениями о развитии индустрии и собственной компании. Адам односложно отвечал, а чаще предпочитал отмалчиваться. Странным было то, что Дженсен больше не проявлял ненависти. Вспышки агрессии прекратились, как только подключили глазные импланты, и больше не повторялись. Адам замкнулся, скрывая свои эмоции, словно пряча в надежном сейфе.   
Недосказанность между ними стояла стеной, и Дэвиду казалось, что каждым своим словом добавляет еще один камешек в эту преграду, но придумать, как разрушить это недопонимание, не мог. Сариф чувствовал, что необходимо объясниться по поводу столь значимых решений, принятых без ведома и согласия Дженсена, но каждый раз, как только открывал рот с намерением поговорить о модификациях, не мог подобрать слова.  
Конечно, со стороны можно было решить, что он попросту трусит, но главы больших международных корпораций не «трусят», а «избегают принятия скоропалительных решений» или «подбирают точные формулировки», поэтому Сариф успокаивал себя мыслью, что вот в следующий раз они таки объяснятся, но ситуация повторялась.  
После выписки Адам переехал на новую квартиру, которую предоставила ему корпорация. Не то, чтобы предыдущая была так уж плоха, но Сариф, движимый чувством вины, которое он сам называл контролем над собственными инвестициями (а что вы ожидали от главы корпорации?), счел необходимым перевезти Дженсена в более подходящее, на его взгляд, жилище.   
К слову, внутренний комфорт, удобство расположения, дизайн и прочие достоинства новой дислокации начальника службы безопасности мистер Сариф оценивал самолично. Решающим фактором выбора оказалось наличие вертолетной площадки на крыше, всего в паре этажей от предлагаемого пентхауса. Пять минут лета до офиса, это же не долгих десять минут ходьбы!  
Подбор квартиры оказался еще одним предлогом отодвинуть объяснения с Дженсеном. Адама выписали из клиники, и их общение стало ограничиваться звонками или совместным посещением Протеза. Поддерживать диалоги на расстоянии оказалось сложнее. Дэвид засыпал Дженсена вопросами о его состоянии, интересовался, нравится ли ему новая квартира, устраивает ли она его, консультировался по вопросам безопасности и описывал текущее положение дел в Sarif Industries. Но тот все так же ограничивался короткими фразами, не желая вести разговоры на отвлеченные темы. Только изредка позволяя себе задавать вопросы или комментировать.  
Дэвид старался сохранять бодрость духа, но собраться и дойти до объяснений так и не получалось.   
Со стороны эти разговоры так и оставались в рамках вежливой беседы начальника, интересующегося состоянием здоровья непосредственного подчиненного. Только каждый раз былая настойчивость давала сбой и перед вопросом Дэвида «как ты?» случалась еле заметная пауза, заполненная долей вины.  
Дэвида все чаще стало посещать чувство, похожее на тоску. Ему не хватало Адама. Не хватало его присутствия. Просто так, без приглашения, заявиться к нему домой не позволяли воспитание и рабочая этика – Адам все–таки оставался его подчиненным – поэтому оставались визиты в клинику и звонки. И все равно этого было недостаточно. Дэвид скучал.

Сариф ждал подходящего случая, чтобы вызвать Дженсена на работу. Все–таки в офисе он станет ближе, а рабочие обязанности не дадут скатиться в депрессию. Несколько раз доктор Маркович отмечала, что в анализах Адама обнаруживалась довольно высокая доза алкоголя. Она могла бы задействовать встроенный Страж здоровья, но ее беспокоило, что в рабочем режиме он начнет заглушать симптомы, если все же начнется отторжение. Да и необходимо было решать вопрос о причине потопления проблем в бутылке, ведь это тоже было симптомом. Свидетельством того, что за внешним фасадом спокойствия скрываются душевная боль и отчаяние.  
Дэвид чуть не локти грыз от ощущения собственного бессилия. Он не помнил еще ни одного случая, когда настолько медлил с принятием решения. С одной стороны, необходимо было вытащить Адама из его почти затворничества, а с другой – курс реабилитации после столь серьезных повреждений еще не был полностью завершен.  
Нападение на фабрику в Милуоки стало последним толчком, и Сариф отдал распоряжение вернуть Дженсена в строй.   
Но тут возникла проблема иного характера – мистер Сариф обнаружил, что ему совершенно не нравится, что его начальник службы безопасности рискует жизнью и лезет в самое пекло. Понятно, что это обусловлено его рабочими обязанностями, он для этого и модифицирован. И улучшен, надо сказать, по максимуму последними моделями имплантов военного образца. Но учитывая расположенность Адама залезть в самую задницу и его основательность, с которой он искал дыры потемнее и поопаснее, вероятность того, что начальник службы безопасности вернется целым и невредимым с очередного задания, неизбежно стремилась к нулю. Оставалось только уповать на его ум, рассудительность и желание выжить.  
Так и продолжалось – Дэвид со скрипящими зубами, но бодрым видом отправлял Адама заниматься очередным этапом расследования, а Дженсен возвращался, принося с собой новые сведения и возможность спокойно уснуть для своего босса. Сариф выслушивал отчет и переводил дыхание, понимая, что опасность в очередной раз миновала.  
Общаться они стали больше, хотя это были разговоры только на рабочие темы. Дэвида такой расклад не совсем устраивал, даже совсем не устраивал, но выбор был невелик – после всего произошедшего необходимо было время, чтобы восстановить доверие между ними.  
Но снова судьба распорядилась по–своему. Дженсен узнал про дыру в системе безопасности и надавил на Сарифа, требуя объяснений. Дэвид старался выкрутиться как мог, но под конец вынужден все же был рассказать про нанятого детектива. Он понимал, что осознание Дженсеном, что еще в детстве тот был подопытной зверюшкой в неизвестных экспериментах, не облегчит Адаму жизнь. Особенно сейчас. Но выбора не оставалось – либо отказаться отвечать и потерять всякую надежду на восстановление прежних отношений, либо рассказать все и надеяться, что доверие не будет утрачено навсегда.  
И те крупицы взаимопонимания, которого удалось добиться, превратились в пыль.  
Позже пришло известие, что погибшие ученые на самом деле были похищены и, возможно, оставались живы. С одной стороны, Сариф был рад, а с другой… Именно в тот момент он четко осознал, кому могли понадобиться их разработки, и с какой силой, властью и влиянием им пришлось столкнуться. Ощущение зависшего над их головами молота едва не заставило его свернуть всю операцию. Словно Дженсен послушался бы! Теперь он искал уже живую Рид и остановить его было невозможно.  
Дэвид почти отчаялся хоть когда–нибудь восстановить прежние отношения с Адамом. Последним ударом был разговор Дженсена с Кассан. Элиза оказалась слишком болтливой и достаточно наглой, чтобы отправить Адама за разъяснениями к самому Сарифу. Да Дэвид готов был удавить эту стерву! Он прекрасно знал об Иллюминатах. Ему и раньше приходилось сталкиваться с ними, но, к большому счастью, их пути не пересекались… до первого нападения на Sarif Indusrties. Сариф был более чем уверен, что именно эта организация стояла за похищением ученых. И он не хотел, чтобы Дженсен столкнулся с их мощью и жестокостью. Его Адам был силен, но у Иллюминатов было достаточно возможностей, чтобы уничтожить его. Необходимо было как–то вывести его из–под удара, а, узнав правду, он бы непременно сунул голову в петлю. Поэтому Сарифу осталось только несколько скомкано преподнести рассказ о тайном обществе, как детскую сказку–страшилку, в которую никто особо не верит, и подкинуть Адаму новую цель.   
Перспектива противостояния с мощнейшей организацией была не единственной проблемой. Противники имплантов давили все сильнее. Сариф связался с Дэрроу, с просьбой хоть как–то успокоить общественное мнение. Хью повел себя несколько странно. Он почти не скрывал своего самодовольства, плел что–то о том, что все скоро поймут, что импланты не приведут к развитию, а канут в море, как самоуверенный Икар. Дэвид понял, что поддержки не получит, но в надежде переубедить старого друга принял приглашение посетить Панхею.  
События разворачивались все быстрее. Адам отправился в Хэнша, и там с ним пропала связь. Притчард на все вопросы отвечал только, что Дженсен покинул город, но сам был не в курсе, куда отправляется. Спокойствия Сарифу это не добавляло. Зная Дженсена и оценивая ситуацию в целом, он прекрасно понимал, что может больше никогда не увидеть Адама. Днем он с ума сходил от неизвестности, а ночью… ночью приходили кошмары. Сарифу снилось первое нападение, как из завалов поднимают тела, одно за другим, но Адама все нет и нет.  
Спустя несколько дней, измучавшись от неизвестности, Сариф вылетел на Панхею. Что–то подсказывало ему, что за легким самодовольством Хью скрывается какая–то бредовая идея, и эта идея может здорово навредить. Он даже не мог предположить истинных масштабов предстоящей катастрофы.  
  
***  
  
Поездка в Панхею обернулась кошмаром. Безумие плескалось вокруг, подобно окружающему станцию океану. Растерзанные тела, лужи крови, перекошенные злобой и ужасом лица.  
Сариф с несколькими оставшимися в относительно здравом уме людьми сначала пытался прорваться на вертолетную площадку, но полчища безумцев отрезали им один проход за другим, заставляя уйти вглубь станции.  
В результате они оказались запертыми в машинном зале. Связи с внешним миром не было. Оставался только инфолинк, но радиус действия того в этих условиях был чрезвычайно мал. Надежда на спасение угасала с каждым часом.  
Появление Адама стало просто подарком небес. Сариф постарался убедить Дженсена, что им необходимо сохранить репутацию, не разрушить все, что таким трудом создавалось. Как только дверь за Адамом закрылась, Дэвид уже знал, что его увещевания хоть и были услышаны, но Адам примет решение, согласуясь только со своими принципами, своей честностью и справедливостью, как видит ее он сам. И это решение будет не в пользу Сарифа. Дэвид обреченно вздохнул. В происходящем с Дженсеном было некого винить, кроме себя самого. Он собственноручно губил доверие и взаимопонимание, которые были между ними. Он каждым своим действием разрушал все это. А теперь имел дело с последствиями своих решений. Он должен был доверить свою жизнь и будущее человеку, доверие которого он так старательно уничтожал.  
Когда сработал сигнал тревоги, из динамиков раздался голос, предлагающий проследовать на посадочную палубу для эвакуации. Дэвид закрыл глаза. Это конец. Дженсен запустил самоуничтожение станции. Теперь все, начиная с нижних этажей, будет затоплено и канет в океане.  
Людские крики привели его в чувство. Как бы то ни было, выживших надо было вывести наверх. Если там остались целые вертолеты, то, возможно, им удастся спастись.  
Они поднялись на верхнюю палубу. Дженсен, надо полагать, здорово потрудился, расчистив им дорогу от безумствующих. На посадочной площадке нашелся целый вертолет какой–то швейцарской компании. От ледяного ветра было больно дышать, да и легкая одежда не спасала от пронизывающего холода. Дэвид помогал испуганным и раненым людям добраться до относительно теплой кабины вертушки. Мышцы деревенели, двигаться удавалось все с большим трудом, немного спасала положение механическая рука – она не утрачивала силы и скорости на таком морозе. Получалось уцепиться и подтянуться, даже когда ноги переставали слушаться.  
Поднялась еще одна группа людей во главе с Таггартом, пара крепких парней, похожих на охранников, притащили под руки Дэрроу. Этот точно нигде не потонет – с сарказмом хмыкнул про себя Сариф. Он еще помнил проникновенную речь, и чем она закончилась. Дэвид отправил их к вертолету, отмахнувшись от нравоучений занудного политика. Для обвинений имплантированных было не место и не время, да и Таггарт как–то оставил без внимания факт, что до вертолета через ветер и холод их доставили только благодаря одной аугментированной конечности. Сарифу было плевать на все обвинения. Он ждал совершенно другого человека и не мог улететь без него, поэтому, медленно перебирая замерзшими ногами, побрел обратно внутрь станции. Где–то должен был быть лифт вниз.  
Плана помещений он не знал, но догадывался, что надо идти обратно, в сторону их убежища. Путь Дженсена можно было отследить по все возрастающему количеству тел. По пути он нашел закуток, где располагался филиал Протеза и отправил выжившую сотрудницу к вертолету.   
Наконец пройдя через длинный коридор и бесконечное количество погибших, он выбрался на открытую платформу загрузки внутреннего грузового подъемника. Лифт был внизу, там, где теперь все настойчивее наступала вода, завоевывая сдавшиеся этажи. Там, где должен был быть Адам.  
Дэвид подошел к краю платформы и посмотрел вниз. Ни лифта, ни воды на дне не было видно. Он судорожно вдохнул морозный воздух. Ноги почти не держали, он присел на какой–то стеллаж и приготовился ждать. Ждать, когда платформа лифта поднимется наверх и привезет человека. Сирена все еще завывала, холод окончательно сковал конечности, но Дэвиду казалось, что вот именно сейчас он поступает так, как должен поступить.  
Тяжело навалилась удушливая сонливость. Отяжелевшие веки поднимались все с большим трудом. Наконец глаза окончательно закрылись и Сариф провалился в темноту.

 


	3. Эпилог

ЭПИЛОГ  
  
Сариф сидит на кушетке в середине открытой мансарды и смотрит на город.   
Когда–то, еще на этапе строительства, ему захотелось сделать выход из своего пентхауса на ровную крышу дома. Получилась прекрасная открытая площадка для отдыха, с зеленью, шезлонгами, столиками и отличным видом на Детройт. Теперь, оказавшись запертым в собственном доме, Сариф стал очень ценить открытое пространство.   
Тогда с Панхеи его, вконец замерзшего, вынес Адам. Получается, что он все–таки дождался его. Дэвид усмехается над иронией ситуации. Он пришел в себя в больнице. Переохлаждение закончилось сильным воспалением легких и проблемой с почками. Ударная доза медикаментов вылечила от болезни, но угробила иммунитет. В результате из стерильной палаты Дэвид перебрался под домашний арест. На входе в квартиру установили дезинфекционную камеру и максимально сократили число посетителей – врачи, уборщица и… Дженсен.  
Адам постоянно чем–то занят. Дэвид уже привыкает, что тот хозяйничает в его доме – готовит чай, двигает кресла, включает телевизор, переставляет горшки с цветами и спорит с уборщицей, что вот только что он нашел пыль в том дальнем углу за шкафом. Он как–то незаметно обосновался тут и торчит рядом чуть не круглосуточно. Иногда он принимает вызовы на инфолинк и решает рабочие вопросы, говорит с Афиной, собачится с Притчардом (это так и осталось неизменным). Сарифу это чем–то напоминает время, когда он сам не вылезал из клиники. Только на этот раз нет разъедающего разум беспокойства, в душе легкий и приятный покой. Дэвиду иногда хочется спросить, не мешает ли его работе постоянное нахождение взаперти с ним, но он вовремя прикусывает язык. В конце концов, Дженсен все же начальник его службы безопасности, вот и пусть охраняет собственное начальство.  
Адам появляется на крыше с двумя чашками чая. Это уже почти ежедневный ритуал. Солнце садится, и они наблюдают за закатом, попивая чай, заваренный Дженсеном. Потом Адам забирает пустые кружки. Уносит их на кухню, возвращается и помогает Дэвиду подняться. Из–за переохлаждения ноги до сих пор плохо слушаются. Первое время Сарифа даже приходилось носить на руках. Он злился на собственное бессилие и не противился принять помощь только от Адама.  
Они осторожно доходят до спальни, и Сариф устраивается на кровати, вытянув ноги и подложив под спину пару подушек. Обычно он читает перед сном, но сегодня браться за книгу не хочется.  
– Адам? Ты не торопишься?  
– Нет. У меня есть время.  
– Можно тебя спросить? – Дэвид сам удивляется собственной нерешительности. – Когда я смогу передвигаться сам, ты будешь приходить?  
Дженсен садится на кровать с другой стороны, откидывается назад и опирается на локоть.  
– А ты хочешь, чтобы я приходил?  
У Сарифа пересыхает во рту. Он понимает, что вот сейчас он должен сказать.  
– Я хочу, – голос почти пропадает, – чтобы ты не уходил.  
Дэвид замирает в ожидании ответа и старается даже не дышать, чтобы не пропустить его.  
Адам поднимается, чтобы снова лечь на кровать, уже рядом, вытягивается во весь рост, закинув руки за голову, и с задумчивой улыбкой смотрит в потолок.  
– Значит, я останусь.  
У Дэвида перехватывает дыхание.  
– Даже когда я смогу ходить? – голос все еще не слушается, но Дэвид упорно договаривает. – Прости меня.  
А Адам, не меняя позы и выражения лица, отвечает:  
– Я давно простил тебя. А когда ты поправишься, мы заведем собаку.  
Дэвиду кажется, что он слышит, как взрывается, осыпаясь мелкими осколками, стена между ними, и во все глаза смотрит на Дженсена. А тот улыбается той абсолютно счастливой улыбкой, которая когда–то поразила Сарифа.  
– Мальчик мой, неужели ты… – голос срывается окончательно, да и все слова разбежались. А Адам в ответ только улыбается еще ярче.   
Так в жизни мистера Сарифа началась самая настоящая весна.


End file.
